Blog użytkownika:Tysiaaa/Niejednakowe bliźniaczki
TUTAJ znajduje się wygląd postaci Abi i Lizzie. Dodaję, bo zostałam zmuszona xD ''PROLOG '10 lat wcześniej' Piękny słoneczny dzień. Idealny na długi spacer. Co można by robić innego kiedy promienie słońca przyjemnie grzeją twoją skórę? Wydaje się wtedy, że nie ma nic przyjemniejszego niż gałka lodów na ochłodę i towarzystwo bliskich osób. Tak właśnie myślała pewna mała rodzinka. Miał to być spacer pożegnalny przed przeprowadzką do Paryża. Dwie małe bliźniaczki trzymane za rączki przez swoich rodziców dokazywały wesoło. Ich śmiech było słychać w całej okolicy. W parku obok właśnie odbywał się festyn. Wszędzie było pełno straganów z zabawkami, biżuterią, słodyczami, a dodatkowo były atrakcje dla najmniejszych. Dziewczynki pobiegły przed siebie szukając idealnego miejsca do zabawy. Ojciec patrzył na nie pobłażliwym wzrokiem, a matka ciągle bacznie obserwowała czy jej pociechy niczego nie zmalują. '-Lizzie uważaj, bo zrobisz sobie krzywdę.'- powiedziała zmartwiona mama, kiedy jedna z dziewczynek zaczęła biegać niebezpiecznie blisko jednego ze straganów. Ta jednak nie przjmowała się słowami swojej rodzicieli. Nadal beztrosko bawiła się u boku swojej siostry. Ta druga jednak była o wiele spokojniejsza. Małe bliźniaczki można było rozpoznać tylko po ułożeniu włosów. Lizzie z dugimi rozczochranymi włosami, a Abi z uroczymi kucykami po obu bokach głowy. Wszystko inne miały identyczne. Takie same czarne kręcone włosy, zielone oczy, urocze różowe sukieneczki. Swoją drogą z całą pewnością nie zdajecie sobie sprawę jak ciężko było ubrać małą zbójnicę Elizabeth w taki ciuszek. To wręcz graniczyło z cudem. Na początku dziewczynka miała niezadowoloną minę, ale teraz kiedy mogła się bawić nie zwracała na nic uwagi. Nagle bliźniaczki zatrzymały się przed jednym ze straganów z biżuterią. Obie patrzyły jak zahipnotyzowane na dwie bransoletki. Kto teraz na nie spojrzał wiedział, że w niedalekiej przyszłości, a dokładnie za kilka minut, będą posiadaczkami owych przedmiotów. Każdy z łańcuszków miał śliczną zawieszkę w postaci połowy twarzy kota. Jeden miał sierść białą jak śnieg, a drugi brązową w centki. Mimo, że się różniły to tworzyły całość. Tak samo jak nasze dwie bohaterki. '-Mamo, mamo, mamo mamooooo....'- krzyczały obie dziewczynki. Kobieta przysłoniła uszy rękami tak jakby nie chciała ich słuchać. W końcu jednak musiała ustąpić i wysłuchać swoich córek. Słysząc ich prośbę o kupno bransoletek jedynie się roześmiała. Nie miała zamiaru im kupować rzeczy, które zgubią po niespełna pięciu minutach. Mama pokręciła przecząco głową. Bliźniaczki zrobiły smutne minki. Niestety, to nie działało na ich opiekunkę. Nie można jednak było tego samego powiedzieć o ich ojcu, który niczego nie potrafił im odmówić. Zabrał swoje dwie gwiazdeczki do straganu i już po chwili zapinał łańcuszki na nadgarstkach dziewczynek. Ucieszone zaczęły biegać dookoła niego by na końcu rzucić mu się na szyję i mocno przytulić. Ojciec chwycił obie córki i uściskał. Chwycił je za rączki, ale Lizzie i Abi nie zamierzały iść grzecznie ze swoimi rodzicami. O wiele bardziej wolały rozrabiać. Spacer dobiegł końca nim się zdołali obejrzeć. Jedynie niezadowolone miny bliźniczek mówiły o tym, że chciały jeszcze poszaleć. Nie było jednak na to czasu. Ciężarówka z rzeczami do przeprowadzki już wyruszyła więc i rodzina musiała wsiąść do auta i wyjechać rozpocząć nowe życie. Dzięki awansowi, który otrzymał ich tata mogli rozpocząć nowe życie. Nikomu nie było, żal opuszczać tego miejsca. Małe miasteczko, w którym nie było przyszłości dla dziewczynek ani dla jej rodziców. Paryż był ich szansą na lepszy start. Mama zapakowała dziewczynki do auta, a ojciec załadowywał ostatnie rzeczy. Wszystko musiało być dopięte na ostatni guzik. Można było ruszać. Nim minęło pięć minut dziewczynki spały. Tylko ktoś bardzo spostrzegawczy zauważyłby, że bransoletki na rączkach bliźniaczek rozbłysły delikatnie. Żadna nie miała pojęcia, że w przyszłości będą im towarzyszyć dwie malutkie istotki, które nie mogły się jeszcze ujawnić. Było to zbyt niebezpieczne, ale kiedy przyjdzie czas...Ujawnią się i nic nie będzie takie jak wcześniej. Rozdział 1 (Lizzie i Abbi) LIZZIE '*Nastrojowa muzyka, wszędzie wirujące pary, a po środku sali ONA… Nic nie mogło zakłócić tej chwili. Wszystko było wręcz idealne. Wielkie zielone oczy wpatrujące się akurat w jej twarz. Usta, które wręcz kusiły aby je pocałować. Na parkiecie pozostali tylko oni. Lizzie i on… Przystojny, pociągający po prostu ten jedyny. Nie liczył się nikt inny. Nim się zorientowała została pochwycona w jego silne ramiona i razem tańczyli w rytm muzyki. Jego usta zbliżyły się do jej warg. Jeszcze moment, a dojdzie do chwili o której skrycie marzyła od dawna. Jeszcze tylko troszkę…*''' Właśnie w tym momencie zadzwonił budził. Dziewczyna nie mogła uwierzyć, że mogła mieć takiego pecha. Jeszcze tylko sekunda i całowałaby się z najlepszym chłopakiem na świecie. Może i był to jedynie sen, ale nigdy nie był tak realistyczny. Z westchnieniem na ustach wstała z łóżka. Miała nadzieje, że obudzą ją wpadające do pokoju promienie słońca, ale mocno się przeliczyła. Za oknem lało i nie zapowiadało się na to, aby w najbliższym czasie pogoda miała się polepszyć. Już od jakiegoś czasu miasto nękały ulewy, a przecież zbliżało się lato, wakacje. Wszyscy powinni teraz chodzić w krótkich spodenkach i koszulkach na ramiączkach, a nie kisić się w swetrach. Lizzie podeszła do szafy. Wyciągnęła z niej te same ubrania co zawsze i szybko je na siebie założyła. Krótka spódniczka, czarny podkoszulek, koszula przypominająca gorset oraz śliczna bransoletka z połową twarzy kota. Nikt oprócz niej i jej siostry nie wiedział o pewnym małym sekrecie, a dokładniej tajemnicy drzemiącej w biżuteri. Mimo swojego ulubionego stroju nie spodobał się jej widok w lustrze. Wyglądała jak straszydło. Włosy porozrzucane na wszystkie strony, wory pod oczami i w dodatku wypieki na twarzy po wspomnieniu wspaniałego snu. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej chwyciła w ręce tusz do rzęs i inne temu podobne przedmioty. Jeśli miała gdziekolwiek wyjść musiała się jakoś prezentować, bo w takim stanie nikomu nie pokarze się na oczy. Kiedy w końcu była gotowa, zeszła na dół na śniadanie. Jak zwykle wszyscy siedzieli już przy stole. Mama, tata i jej kochana siostrzyczka Abi. Uwielbiały się i choć były praktycznie identyczne to różniły się jak ogień i woda. Obie lubiły całkowicie odmienne rzeczy, ale na swój sposób dopełniały się i nie mogły bez siebie żyć. Lizzie ziewnęła głośno. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie miała najmniejszej ochoty na śniadanie. '-Abi idziesz?- '''zapytała starsza o dwie minuty siostra. Od zawsze uwielbiała się droczyć z siostrą na temat kilkuminutowego wyprzedzenia, ale jej bliźniaczka nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Tak jakby nic nie mogło jej zdenerwować. Z uśmiechem na ustach chwyciła Abigail za ramię, ale ta zdołała jej się wymsknąć. Roześmiały się. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiała sama iść do szkoły, bo ta urocza nie zamierzała wyjść bez śniadania. Zanim wybiegła na deszcz chwyciła parasol. Tylko tego jej było trzeba, aby w szkole wyglądać jak zmokła kura. Do przejścia miała jedynie dwie ulice. To mało, ale specjalnie szła wolno aby droga jej się dłużyła. Uwielbiała obserwować przyrodę. Pomimo tego, że w szkole uznawana była za pewną siebie i wyluzowaną to lubiła też inne rzeczy. Jedna z kropel spadających z parasola odbiła się od jej buta. Lizzie automatycznie się uśmiechnęła. Deszcz był zapowiedzią lepszego jutra, ale nic jej tak nie rozweselało jak słońce. Kiedy złoty krąg pozwalał zwierzętom wyjść z ukrycia, a roślinom rozwijać się. Nie było jednak w codziennym życiu zbyt wielu chwil na podziwianie piękna natury. Dziewczyna zarknęła do swojej torby aby upewnić się, że wszystko ma. Książki, zeszyty oraz mała Lilli śpiąca na jej podręcznikach. Zachichotała na myśl o swojej Kwami, całym sercem zazdrościła jej możliwości dalszego snu. Wreszcie doszła do budynku szkoły. Na jej nieszczęście, które swoją drogą zaczęło się już z samego rana w tym samym czasie podjechała czarna limuzyna. Wiedziała, kto z niej wysiądzie. Tylko jedna osoba jeździła czymś takim jakby nie mogła normalnie przyjść do szkoły. Bogaci jednak nigdy nie zamartwiali się ile pieniędzy wydają na paliwo, ile idzie na ubrania i jaka ilość jest przeznaczana na jedzenie… Nie… Dla nich ważna była jedynie wygoda. Ze środka tak jak się spodziewała wyszedł Adrien. Chloe wiele jej o nim opowiadała i nie były to miłe rzeczy. W sumie czego mogła się spodziewać. Przewróciła oczami kiedy chłopak pomachał jej ręką i szybko weszła do środka. Nie potrafiła się zmusić do polubienia tego człowieka. Z historii jej „przyjaciółki” wynikało, że był zapatrzonym w siebie pozerem. Nigdy nie chciała go bliżej poznać i nie wyglądało aby miało się to zmienić. W sumie nie wiedziała czemu wierzyła blondynce. Na swój sposób ją lubiła i nie sądziła, że byłaby w stanie ją okłamać. Innych owszem, ale nie osobę z którą się przyjaźni. ABI Abi jak zwykle wstała zanim jeszcze na dworze zrobiło się jasno. Od lat tak robiła, uwielbiała podziwiać wschód słońca na który dziś się niestety nie doczekała. Niebo było przysłonięte chmurami z których lał się siarczysty deszcz. Na samą myśl, że miała wyjść w taką pogodę robiło jej się zimno. Nie zamierzała jednak siedzieć w domu. Czekała ją szkoła, a co za tym idzie spotkanie z Kimem. Nie mogła się już doczekać kiedy go zobaczy. O jej sympatii wiedziała jedynie Lizzi oraz jej mała przyjaciółka Luumi, która w tym momencie siedziała na jej ramieniu. Wstawały zawsze o tej samej godzinie i wpatrywały się w okno. Gdy było już pewne, że słońce nie wstanie, a raczej że nie będzie możliwości jego oglądania zeszły na dół. A dokładniej rzecz ujmując czarnowłosa zeszła, a Kwami ukryło się w torbie. Dziewczyna ubrana była w śliczną czerwono różową sukienkę, a włosy upięła w dwa kucyki. Z takim pakietem mogła spokojnie iść do szkoły. Uśmiechnęła się do swoich rodziców i każde z nich ucałowała w policzek. Kochała ich jak nikogo innego na świecie. Nie myśląc dłużej usiadła do śniadania. Na talerzu miała swoją ulubioną jajecznicę, aż westchnęła z zachwytu. Była głodna jak wilk i miała wrażenie, że nie jadła od bardzo dawna. Nawet nie oderwała się od jedzenia kiedy weszła Lizzie. Pokręciła przecząco głową na jej pytanie i jadła dalej. Zachichotała kiedy bliźniaczka próbowała ją odciągnąć od stołu. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jej wysiłki spełzną na niczym. W końcu wyszło na to, że dziewczyna wyszła pięć minut po swojej siostrze. Miała nawet nadzieję ją dogonić. Nie trudno było to zrobić zwłaszcza, że Liz chodziła ślimaczym tempem. Niestety jej wzrok spoczął na dziewczynie dopiero kiedy ta wchodziła po schodach do szkoły, a raczej uciekała przed pewnym blondynem. Zawsze dziwiło ją zachowanie jej siostry wobec Adriena. Chłopak był naprawdę miły i wystarczyło z nim porozmawiać pięć minut aby się o tym przekonać. Lizzie jednak nic się nie dało wytłumaczyć. Ciągle upierała się przy swoim. Chłopak nie miał łatwego życia i choć był bogaty nie miał prawdziwej rodziny tak jak bliźniaczki. Wychowywał go jedynie ojciec, a dokładniej asystentka, bo pan Agrest nigdy nie miał czasu. Tego także nie dało się powiedzieć tej niesfornej. Abi niezadowolona weszła do szkoły. Nie podobało jej się postępowanie jej siostry, ale nie zamierzała więcej próbować przemówić jej do rozumu. Nie od dziś wiedziała, że jak się na coś uprze to nie ma zmiłuj. Będzie tak jak ona chce i koniec. Nie ma innej wersji. Z dziwną miną na ustach weszła do szkoły. Od razu podbiegła do swoich przyjaciółek aby się z nimi przywitać. Miała wrażenie, że nie widziały się od roku, choć pożegnały się wczoraj popołudniu. Dziewczyny się roześmiały. '-Widziałaś Kima? Jeszcze dziś go nie zauważyłam, a to strasznie dziwne...- mruknęła cicho Abi szukając swojego obiektu westchnień. Z rozczarowaniem spojrzała na Rose. '-Nie patrz tak na mnie ja także go nie widziałam-' wykrzyknęła dziewczyna i mocno przytuliła swoją przyjaciółkę. Podejrzewała, że zwykłe zauroczenie przeobraziło się w prawdziwą obsesję. Abi nie mogła wytrzymać nawet pięciu minut nie wiedząc co robi w tym momencie Kim. Dopiero kiedy go widziała była w stanie się uspokoić. Bliżniaczka znowu się roześmiała, po chwili jednak ten uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. '-Widziałyście? Lizzie znowu unika Adriena, ktoś w końcu będzie musiał z nią porozmawiać- '''powiedziała Juleka i wszystkie trzy dziewczyny jak na komendę spojrzały na drugą z bliźniaczek. Dla żadnej nie było zrozumiałe jej zachowanie i nawet nie wiedziały czy chcą je zrozumieć. ROZDZIAŁ 2(Lizzie i Abi) LIZZIE Lekcje ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, a odliczanie sekund jedynie pogarszało sprawę. Wtedy miało się wrażenie, że minuta nie ma sześćdziesięciu sekund tylko o wiele, wiele więcej. O ile to w ogóle było możliwe... Lizzie siedziała w ławce postukując nogą o podłogę. Miała jedynie ochotę już wrócić do domu. Czuła na sobie świdrujące spojrzenie siostry, która siedziała dwa stoliki dalej. Starała się nie zwracać na nią najmniejszej uwagi, ale nie dało się kiedy ktoś wlepiał w ciebie swoje gały. W końcu dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i posłała bliźniaczce mordercze spojrzenie. Doskonale wiedziała o co tej chodzi i nie zamierzała o tym rozmawiać. Adrien był tematem zamkniętym. Wszystko co ludzie próbowali jej o nim powiedzieć zbywała machnięciem ręki. Raz zasłyszane historie pozostały jej w głowie i nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek zmieni zdanie o tym człowieku. Wreszcie dzwonek obwieścił koniec lekcji co znaczyło, że można wracać do domu. Był to miód na zbolałe uszy i serce. Jako pierwsza znalazła się przy drzwiach. Chciała jedynie wydostać się na zewnątrz i odciąć się od tego wszystkiego. Pędziła jak na złamanie karku nie patrząc za siebie. Chloe pożegnała już jakieś pięć minut temu aby nie musiała widzieć się z siostrą i jej przyjaciółkami. Doskonale wiedziała co od nich usłyszy. „Powinnaś z nim porozmawiać”, „Daj mu szanse”, „On nie jest taki jak myślisz”. Takich rozmów miała już po dziurki w nosie. Chyba każdy mógł mieć swoje przekonania i nie koniecznie zgadzać się z pozostałymi. Może i im nie przeszkadzało to jaki był Adrien, ale to nie dotyczyło Lizzie. Ona nie zamierzała tak łatwo przymykać oka na osoby, które mają wszystko tylko dlatego, że mają bogatego tatusia. Niektórzy musieli zawalczyć o to co mieli i zbudować wszystko od podstaw. Tak właśnie zaczynali jej rodzice i to taka chciała być w przyszłości. Nie dostawać wszystko pod nos, ale zapracować na to własnymi rękami. To była chyba jedyna informacja przekazana przez rodziców, którą zapamiętała. Nie zwolniła nawet przy drzwiach. To był jej błąd, bo wylądowała jak długa u podnóża schodów. Syknęła z bólu. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nikt nie widział tego nieszczęśliwego wypadku, a raczej nieudanej ucieczki. Mruknęła coś pod nosem i spróbowała wstać. Niestety noga odmówiła jej posłuszeństwa. Ból jaki w niej odczuwała skutecznie uniemożliwiał jej chodzenie. '-Pomóc ci?-''' usłyszała głos za sobą i od razu odwróciła głowę w jego stronę. Skrzywiła się widząc do kogo należy. '-Nie trzeba poradzę sobie…-' mruknęła cicho pod nosem i zrobiła krok do przodu. O mało nie upadła próbując coś udowodnić i sobie i jemu. Największą zagadką było jednak CO chciała udowodnić. Jęknęła cicho kiedy postawiła nogę na ziemi. Chłopak z westchnieniem na ustach podszedł do niej i pomógł jej ustać na nogach. Wyglądało na to, że nie zamierzał jej tutaj zostawić, a Lizzie nie odezwała się słowem kiedy objął ją w pasie choć miała ochotę uciekać. '-Przecież nic ci nie zrobię, chcę tylko pomóc - '''powiedział zdenerwowany Adrien. Najwidoczniej on także nie znał powodu niechęci dziewczyny, a ona nie zamierzała mu nic wyjaśniać. Zacisnęła jedynie zęby aby nie palnąć niczego głupiego. Wiedziała, że sama do domu nie dotrze i choć nie chciała pomocy akurat od niego to nie miała najmniejszego wyboru. W pobliżu nie było nikogo kto mógł by zastąpić chłopaka. Tak jakby nagle wszyscy wyparowali, a przecież powinni właśnie teraz wychodzić ze szkoły. ABI Przez wszystkie lekcje wpatrywała się w swoją siostrę jak w lusterko. Chciała tym samym zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Działało za każdym razem więc miała nadzieję, że i teraz się odwróci i będzie mogła przekazać swojej bliźniaczce kolejne takie samo pytanie. Musiały w końcu wyjaśnić sobie pewne rzeczy. Nie chodziło tylko o samo oziębłe traktowanie Adriena. Lizzie zaczęła go unikać nie chcą zamienić nim ani jednego słowa. Doszło już do tego, że nawet się ze sobą nie witali, a chodzi do tej samej klasy. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do swojej sobowtórki, ale ta najwidoczniej nie chciała rozmawiać. Widząc jej mordercze spojrzenie Abi odpuściła sobie pouczającą rozmowę. Od razu można było poznać kiedy dziewczyna jest nie w sosie i to był właśnie ten moment. Kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek nadal nie miały okazji porozmawiać. Dziewczyna westchnęła z rezygnacją. Miała wrażenie, że tylko cud może zmienić nastawienie jej siostry do Adriena. Zamiast poszukiwać bliźniaczki Abi ciągle wypatrywała Kima. Ten jednak nie pojawił się dzisiaj w szkole. Nie miała pojęcia czy zachorował czy po prostu nie chciało mu się iść do szkoły. Przypuszczała, że raczej to pierwsze, bo chłopak rzadko kiedy z własnej woli opuszczał zajęcia. Mimo to była niepocieszona. Sądziła, że jeszcze dziś z nim porozmawia. Za każdym razem budziła się z myślą, że ujrzy go w szkole, a jak na złość dziś go nie było. Juleka spojrzała na nią kręcą głową na znak, że również go nigdzie nie widziała. Zrezygnowane ruszyły do wyjścia ze szkoły. Szły powoli rozglądając się dokoła. Wszyscy zgromadzili się właśnie przed drzwiami szkoły, ale nikt nie wychodził. Zewsząd można było usłyszeć chichoty. Zaciekawione podeszły do szyby aby wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. To co zobaczyły niezmiernie je zdziwiło. Nigdy nie sądziły, że dane będzie im oglądać coś takiego. Lizzie leżała na ziemi, a chwilę później szła objęta przez Adriena. Abi od razu wiedziała, że jej siostra nie zgodziłaby się na coś takiego gdyby nie miała ważnego powodu. Kiedy tylko ta para zniknęła wszystkim z oczu uczniowie zaczęli wychodzić ze szkoły. Na dworze świeciło słońce i nikt by się nie domyślił, że jeszcze rano padał deszcz. No prawie… Jedynie stopnie prowadzące do szkoły połyskiwały mokre od kropel, które na nie spadły. Dziewczyna spojrzała najpierw na nie a potem na miejsce gdzie jeszcze wcześniej widziała swoją siostrzyczkę. Najwidoczniej ta poślizgnęła się na stopniach i upadła. Abi roześmiała się na całe gardło. Chciała widzieć minę swojej siostry kiedy okazało się, że musi przyjąć pomoc znienawidzonego przez siebie chłopaka. W dodatku nikogo nie było w pobliżu kto mógłby to zrobić za niego, bo wszyscy byli zajęci obserwowaniem ich. Od jutra wszyscy będą mówić tylko o tym, a Chloe z całą pewnością nie będzie zadowolona. Od dawna było wiadomo, że pragnie aby blondyn był tylko jej. Może i znali się dłużej, ale na pewno nie można było tego nazwać dozgonną przyjaźnią. Blondynka nie miała co liczyć na to, że ktoś taki jak Adrien zwróci na nią swoją uwagę. Z tego co było wszystkim wiadomo to nie patrzył tylko na pieniądze. Tylko Lizzie myślała, że jest inaczej, bo nie dawała sobie nic powiedzieć. Abi jednak postanowiła, że to zmieni. Nie pozwoli aby taka wredna zołza jak Chloe manipulowała jej siostrą. Rozdział 3 (Lizzie i Adrien) LIZZIE Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty przyjmować od niego pomocy. Wolała już o własnych siłach wrócić do domu choćby się miała czołgać. Zrezygnowała jednak z tego pomysłu widząc zaciętą minę chłopaka. Nie wyglądał na skłonnego do negocjacji. Wręcz nakazł jej przyjąć jego pomoc. Może nie powiedział tego na głos, ale widziała to w jego oczach. Widniała w nich determinacja i chęć dopnięcia swego. Tak jakby próbował jej coś udowodnić. Od dawna było wiadomo, że za nim nie przepada i zdawało się, że chłopak akceptuje taki stan rzeczy. Nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali, a jeśli już były to zdakowe zdania typu TAK i NIE...Ewentualnie Lizzie dogryzała mu kiedy tylko mogła. Nie można było tego nawet nazwać przyjacielską pogawędką, bo chyba nie każdy lubił gdy go obrażano. Ona niestety nie potrafiła się onaczej zachowywać w stosunku do Adriena. Jakby mogła skoro uważała go za przemoądrzałego snoba, który nie myśli o nikim innym tylko o sobie. Na początku nie wierzyła Chloe kiedy jej to opowiadała. Myślała, że chce ją tylko nabrać, ale jej słowa szybko się potwierdziły. Do tej chwili nie mogła uwierzyć w to co zobaczyła dwa dni po przybyciu do nowej szkoły. Dokładnie tego dnia w południe wszyscy udali się na stołówkę aby zjeść lunch. Lizzie niestety musiała zamknąć salę i odnieść klucz do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Po drodze, albo raczej na jej drodze zobaczyła Adriena. Chciała się nawet do niego odezwać, ale niestety a może stety usłyszała jego rozmowę. Mówił do telefonu i nie brzmiało to zbyt miło ani sympatycznie. Ciągle słyszała tylko narzekania i pretensje...To mogła być po prostu jakaś zwykła kłótnia...Tak sądziła na początku, ale się pomyliła. Wykłócał się o to, że chciałby mieć wielką imprezę urodzinową i nie chciał usłyszeć odmowy. Jednak ją usłyszał wnioskując po jego zachowaniu. Zakończył połączenie i rzucił telefonem o ziemię. Nigdy nie widziała jeszcze takiej furii. Aż podskoczyła kiedy odwrócił się w jej stronę. Patrzyli sobie w oczy niecała minutę, a zaraz potem Lizzie spłonęła rumieńcem i uciekła. Od tamtej pory nie odzywała się do niego chyba, że było to niezbędne lub chciała się z niego powyśmiewać. Nie lubiła go...Miał wszystko o czym inni mogli tylko marzyć, a zachowywał się jak mały dzieciak. Teraz na dodatek musiała się o niego opierać aby nie upaść. Noga strasznie ją bolała i tylko siłą woli powstrzymywała się aby nie krzyknąć. '-Nie musisz mi pomagać...-''' powiedziałam cicho nawet na niego nie patrząc. W odpowiedzi usłyszałam jedynie ciche westchnienie. Najwidoczniej nie przejmował się moją niechęcią. Szliśmy powoli choć ja chciałam już znaleźć się w domu jak najdalej od niego. Adrien chyba to wyczuwał, ale nie przyspieszył kroku. Wprost przeciwnie miałam wrażenie, że zwolnił. Spojrzałam na niego z irytacją. '-Nie możemy iść szybciej?-' nie okazywała nawet cienia wdzięczności ani symaptii. Nawet jej na tym nie zależało. Chłopak zatrzymał się i odwrócił tak aby spojrzeć jej w oczy. Widziała w nich złość i niezrozumienie. Nie interesowało ją to, wszystko co czuł nie było jej sprawą. Mimo, że blondyn stał przed nią to nadal podtrzymywał ją aby nie upadła. '-Czemu mnie tak nienawidzisz? Przecież nic ci nie zrobiłem...-' powiedział cicho uważnie się jej przyglądając. Dziwnie się czuła pod jego uważnym taksującym spojrzeniem. Ze złością spojrzała mu w oczy. Czyżby on nie znał powodu jej niechęci? Było to wprost niemożliwe. Każdy wiedział dlaczego nie lubi akurat jego. No może i nie znali dokładnego powodu, ale mniej więcej zdawali sobie sprawę o co chodzi. '-Dlaczego miałabym lubić kogoś kto jest samolubny myśli tylko o sobie i nie docenia tego co ma?- '''warknęła groźnie nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, że przecież właśnie jej pomaga. Nie dostrzegła również osoby, która cały czas się im przyglądała i w pewnym momencie zaczęła iść w ich stronę. ADRIEN Kiedy tylko zobaczył jak Lizzie ląduje na schodach podbiegł do niej aby pomóc. Nie miał w zwyczaju zostawiać kogoś zwłaszcza, że działa mu się krzywda. Słabo znał tą bliźniczkę i nic nie wskazywało na to aby miał się to zmienić. Nie znał jednak powodu jej niechęci. Nigdy nie zrobił niczego co mogłoby ją zdenerwować ani sprawić aby go znienawidziła. Patrzył na nią lekko zdziwony odrzuciła jego chęć pomocy. Poddać się jednak nie zamierzał. Nie leżało to w jego naturze, poza tym ciekawiło go dlaczego go tak nie lubi. Chwycił ją pod ramię tak aby mogła się na nim oprzeć. Był zdenerowany choć próbował to ukryć wiedział, że wszystko jest widoczne. Każdy mógł czytać z niego jak z otwartej karty. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzam na nią z góry. Była od niego niższa więc bez problemu mógł jej posłać piorunujące spojrzenie i wiedział, że nie będzie przy tym wyglądał głupio. Nie pamiętał dnia aby Lizzie nie odzywała się do niego z rezerwą lub uszczypliwymi złośliwościami. Dzisiaj miał okazję dowiedzieć się dlaczego tak się działo. '-Dlaczego miałabym lubić kogoś kto jest samolubny myśli tylko o sobie i nie docenia tego co ma?-'usłyszał wrogie słowa. Szczerze mógł powiedzieć, że był zdziwiony jak nigdy. Spowdziewał się wszystkego, ale nie tego. Starał się pomagać wszystkim jak tylko móg i rzadko kiedy był dla kogoś nie miły. Nie pamiętał nawet sytuacji kiedy na kogoś krzyknął...Owszem zdawąło mu się uczestniczyć w jakiejś kłótni, ale było tyo przecież całkowicie normalne i nie mogło wpłynąć na zdanie dziewczyny o nim. '-Słucham?-'zapytał zdezorientowany. Nie usłyszał już jednak odpowiedzi gdyż za plecami usłyszał piskliwy głosik swojej pierwszeh przyjaciółki Chloe... Owszem przyjaźnili się, ale Adrien nie móg czasami znieść jej złośliwości i wrednego zachowania w stosunku do innych. Nic nie móg na to potadzić. Ta blondynka coraz częściej zaczynała go drażnić. Nie chciał się wdawać z nią w żadne rozmowy. Powiedział szybko, że musi coś załatwić wskazując na Lizzie i pożegnał się w eksperesowym tempie. Widział na odchodnym wściekłą minę dziewczyny i trochę zrobiło mu się jej żal. Nie poddawał się jednak i pociągnął za sobą Lizzie. Usłyszał jej cicho jęknięcie z bólu i zwolnił tak aby dziewczynie było łatwiej. Spojrzał na nią z troską w oczach. Dziwne było, że do kogoś kto go wprost nienawidził czuł troskę. Z drugiej strony zależało mu na tym aby dziewczyna zobaczyła go od drugiej strony i postanowił, że nie spocznie póki nie udowodni jej, że nie jest takim potwroem za jakiego go uważała. Rozdział 4 (Abi, Adrien i Lizzie) ABI Droga do domu ciągnęła jej się niemiłosiernie. Gdyby nie to, że musiała iść jeszcze na zakupy już dawno byłaby w domu. Z cichym westchnieniem na ustach weszła do pierwszego lepszego sklepu. Momentalnie stanęła jak skamieniała. Jej oczom ukazał się nie kto inny jak Kim. Nie mogła uwierzyć w swoje szczęście i pecha zarazem. Nie rozumiała jedynie czemu nie było go w szkole. Ruszyła w jego kierunku. Na twarzy jak zawsze gościł uśmiech, a ona nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że właśnie wygrała na loterii. Nie przeszkadzało jej teraz nawet to, że musiała robić zakupy. W takim towarzystwie odważyłaby się nawet skoczyć z mostu. No może odrobinę przesadziła...Ale na pewno zrobiłaby dla tego chłopaka bardzo dużo. '-Nie spodziewałam się ciebie tu spotkać...-'powiedziała uprzejmie stając obok niego. Chłopak automatycznie obrócił się w jej stronę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. Przy nim nie mogła inaczej. Mało brakowało, a zaczęłaby się jąkać. Przy nim zawsze tak się działo. Wprowadzał ją w zakłopotanie jednym swoim spojrzeniem lub słowem. Wystarczyło aby ją o coś zapytał, a ona rumieniła się jak ostatnia idiotka. Lizzie nie raz jej już to wypomniała, ale mimo to...Tym razem jednak było inaczej. Nie czuła takiego zdenerwowania jak zawsze co było bardzo dziwne i co jeszcze dziwniejsze mogła normalnie rozmawiać. '-Rodzice mnie wysłali na zakupy...Nie dość, że im dzisiaj cały dzień pomagałem to jeszcze muszę latać na każde zawołanie...-''' mruknął Kim ze skrzywioną miną, na którą Abi po prostu musiała się roześmiać. Nie rozumiała co jej siostrze nie podoba się w tym chłopaku. Był po prostu idealny. Z drugiej zaś strony Lizzie miała dziwne podejście do wszystkich chłopaków. Nic nie dało się jej wytłumaczyć jeśli coś wbiła sobie do głowy. Tak samo było z Adrienem, Kimem i wszystkimi innymi. Nawet Chloe...Jej bliźniaczka nie rozumiała, że ta blondynka jej nawet nie lubi. Dziewczyna już chciała coś odpowiedzieć kiedy przerwał jej wybuch za oknem. Usłyszała w swojej torebce poruszenie. Od razu wiedziała o co chodzi choć nigdy jeszcze się nie przemieniła. Luumi za każdym razem powtarzała, że nie nadszedł jeszcze ich czas. Teraz to się miało zmienić. Przeprosiła Kima i czym prędzej wybiegła ze sklepu. Nie było czasu dłużej się zastanawiać. Musiała działać. Ukryła się za ścianę budynku i rozejrzała się dookoła. Wszędzie było pełno dymu. Jak przez mgłę widziała przed sobą przeciwnika. Wysoka kobieta w kostiumie żołnierskim kroczyła dumnie przez ulicę. Wystarczył jej jeden rozkaz, a ludzie spełniali każdą jej zachciankę. Do spodni przypięte miała kule dymne, a na plecach ogromny karabin. Na szczęście nie na prawdziwe naboje, ale nie znaczyło to, że nie był niebezpieczny. Kiedy tylko kobieta strzeliła do jakiegoś człowieka ten stawał jak sparaliżowany. Abi zacisnęła zęby. '''-Luumi... Pokaż centki!- wykrzyknęła głośno. Nie miała pojęcia skąd wie co ma powiedzieć. Przed przemianą zauważyła tylko dumny uśmiech swojej Kwami, która niemal natychmiast zniknęła. Normalny strój dziewczyny zastąpił strój pantery, ogon i uszy. Ubrana była w białą sukienkę za kolano, a włosy zostały upięte w kucyk. Dziewczyna czym prędzej wyskoczyła z ukrycia. Musiała powstrzymać zakumenizowaną osobę. Była to jej pierwsza misja i chciała się pokazać z jak najlepszej strony. Trzymała kciuki za Lizzie aby i ona mogła się przemienić. Obawiała się jednak o jej nogę. Była jednak pewna, że Lizzie tak czy siak nie odpuści. Poza tym dzisiaj czekało ich poznanie Czarnego Kota i Biedronki, a tego żadna z nich nie chciała przegapić. ADRIEN W końcu udało mu się odprowadzić Lizzie pod sam dom. Mimo to zwlekał z poprowadzeniem jej do śroka. Ciągle zastanawiał się co takiego jej zrobił, że tak go nienawidziła. Nie był samolubny tak jak mu zarzucała. Starał się pomagać innym jak tylko mógł. Nigdy też nie zrobił Lizzie czegoś przez co wywołałby u niej taką niechęć. Spojrzał jej w oczy chcąc rozwiązać nurtującą go zagadkę. '-Nie jestem aż tak fascynująca...Dzięki za odprowadzenie, ale już nie potrzebuję pomocy.-' powiedziała stanowczo dziewczyna odsuwając się od niego. Przewidział to więc nawet jej nie powstrzymywał. Zamierzał jakoś ją do siebie przekonać choć jeszcze nie wiedział jak to zrobi. Tak samo spawa miała się z Biedronką. Może i ta nie czuła do niego niechęci, ale odrzucała każdy komplement. Ta kropkowana dziewczyna podobała się mu już od samego początku ich współpracy. Jednak jak na razie bez wzajemności. Cokolwiek by nie zrobił nie potrafił zdobyć jej względów. Chyba miał po prostu pecha do kobiet. Jeszcze żadna na której zaczynało mu zależeć nie zwracała na niego uwagi, a ta z którą chciałby się zaprzyjaźnić po prostu go nie lubiła. Uśmiechnął się do Lizzie mimo jej nieprzyjemnego tonu i słów którymi chciała się jedynie go pozbyć. '-Mam nadzieję, że noga szybko wyzdrowieje- '''odpowiedział poważnie na jej słowa. Wiedział, że co innego ona czuje, a co innego mówi. Noga musiała ją okropnie boleć choć starała się tego nie pokazywać. Zdradzał ją jednak każdy grymas twarzy gdy stawała na tej nodze. Z westchnieniem na ustach złapał ją za ramię i wprowadził po schodach do domu. O dziwo nie zaprotestowała. Widział jej bladą twarz. Wejsćie po tych schodach samemu ze skęconą kostką wiązało się z jej naruszaniem. Jak tylko znaleźli się na górze odsunął się od niej. Tego od niego oczekiwała więc wolał się dostosować. '-Do zobaczenia jutro!'- rzekł stanowczo machając jej na pożegnanie ręką. Usłyszał w odpowiedzi nieprzyjemne mruknięcie, ale nie przejął się tym. I tak dużo dzisiaj zdziałał. Dowiedział się nawet za co dziewczyna tak go nienawidzi. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie patrząc w stronę centrum. Nad miastem unosił się dym i nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Adrien zaczął biec w tamtym kierunku modląc się aby zdążyć na czas. Kiedy był pewien, że nikt go nie zobaczy przemienił się w Czarnego Kota i wylądował w samym środku tego zamieszania. Oniemiały patrzył na dziewczynę w białym stroju pantery wlaczącą z kobietą żołnierzem. Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć nowego sprzymierzeńca, ale nie zamierzał też prostestować. Musiał jej pomóc jak tylko potrafił najlepiej. Nie był czasu aby czekać na Biedronkę. Coraz więcej ludzi było sparaliżowanych i to samo mogło spotkać nową bohaterkę i jego samego. LIZZIE Musiała jakoś znieść towarzystwo Adriena. Na początku chciała z nim walczyć, ale teraz zrozumiała, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Nie była w stanie sama dojść do domu i jedynie z jego pomocą mogła tam trafić. Nie wiedziała tylko czemu jej pomaga. Jak na kogoś kto myśli tylko o sobie przez całą drogę był bardzo uprzemy. Mydlił jej oczy, ale ona nie zamierzała dać się tak łątwo omamić. Dobrze wiedziała jaki jest naprawdę i nawet miłe słówka nie zmienią jej zdania na jego temat. Kiedy spławił jej przyjaciółkę miała ochotę mu nawet podziękować, ale zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Zachowała by się idiotycznie dziękując za pozbycie się kogoś dla niej ważnego. Teraz jednak blondynka tylko bardziej by ją rozdrażniła, a nie miała na to najmniejszej ochoty. Z zastanowieniem w oczach patrzyła za odchodzącym Adrienem nie wiedząc co ma teraz o tym wszystkim myśleć. Nie...! Dobrze wiedziała co ma o nim myśleć. Był samolubnym, egoistycznym chłopakiem, który myślał tylko o sobie. Już miała wchodzić do domu, kiedy jej wzrok przykuł dym unoszący się nad miastem. Patrzyła na niego nie wiedząc co robić. Z jej kieszeni wyleciała Lilly i patrzyła na nią stanowczo. Tylko czy Lizzie mogła iść na pierwszą misję z chorą nogą. Może gdyby nie walczyła, a tylko się przyglądała. Jakby chciała się dołączyć byłaby tylko kulą u nogi. '-Musisz im pomóc! Chociaż nie jestem pewna czy to dobry pomysł-'pisnęła jej Kwami patrząc na nią uważnie. '-Czuję się wspaniale'''-skłamała gładko dziewczyna i przemieniła się w Czarną panterę. Jej siostra jak to bliźniczka była jej słodszym klonem. Tamta w białym strojem w centki, a Lizzie w czarnym. Nie różniły się tak bardzo i nie była przkonana czy rozsądnie będzie pokazywać się na misjach razem. Odetchnęła głęboko ruszyła przed siebie. Noga paliła żywym ogniem, ale musiała się dostać na miejsce. Zaczęła biec choć noga odmawiała posłuszeństa. O wiele za dużo czasu zabrało jej dotarcie na miejsce. Usiadła na dachu patrząc uważnie na scenę rozgrywającą się na dole. Czarny Kot i jej siostra walczyli ramię w ramię. Nie zauważali jednak wszystkiego. Za Kotem znalazł się właśnie jeden z podwładnych kobiety z akumą. Lizzie zeskoczyła ze swojego miejsca pędząc ile sił w nogach, co było prawie niemożliwe, aby zablokować cios. Zdążyła w ostatnim momencie. '''-Uważaj!- '''powiedziała Czarna Pantera, kiedy blondyn odwróciła się w jej stornę z niedowierzaniem. Rozumiała, że to szok zobaczyć dwie nowe bohaterki, ale musiał walczyć dalej. Na szczęście szybko się opanował i odwrócił do przeciwniczki. Lizzie pokonała podwładnego ich wroga po czym czmychnęła na poprzednie miejsce. Nie zamierzała im przeszkadzać co z całą pewnością by robiła próbując się mieszać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania